


Жизнь Вождя

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это целых три абсолютно отдельных фанфика, которые я объединила под одной обложкой. Саммари к каждому свое.<br/>Но, для затравки: годного порева в каждом навалом. Так же, как и драмы, метаний и прочего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Воля Вождя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...А потом позволить повалить себя наземь и дивиться, как ему не мешают клыки, когда он ртом насаживается на твой член и яростно облизывает головку ловким длинным языком, и спустя пару минут, поняв, что не можешь больше терпеть, ответить взаимностью, давясь слишком длинным и твердым.

Мальчишка болен — так объясняет ему старый тролль-шаман, шамкая крошащимися от старости желтыми клыками. Сошел с ума, обезумел от свалившейся на него силы, проходящей через тело, выкручивающей кости и мышцы. Темная, зловещая магия самой земли туманит его разум, а он не знает, как от нее защититься, как сохранить себя, когда тысячи духов беспрерывно кричат в внутри черепа.

Тралл встречает его на рассвете, когда буря затихает и небо очищается. Юный тролль, долговязый, обнаженный, ходит по пляжу и ест песок, зачерпывая полные горсти трехпалыми ладонями. Он весь покрыт ракушками и тиной, в рыжих волосах запутались листья. Взгляд абсолютно безумен.

Приплыви орки на дюжину дней раньше, возможно, Сен’джин остался бы жив, а его сын, Вол’джин, юный безумец, прошел бы ритуал посвящения и не умирал бы сейчас медленно и мучительно от той силы, с которой не умел справляться.

— Должен же быть выход, шаман. Неужели вы так и оставите сына вашего вождя умирать? — Океан спокоен, и Тралл, глядя на неспешно катящиеся волны, думает о том, что можно и нужно плыть. Орков ждет Калимдор. Но его взгляд все время возвращается к безумному троллю, бродящему по пляжу.

Шаман пожимает плечами так, как умеют только тролли — будто волна проходит по всему телу. Это может значить все, что угодно: и что они пытались, но ничего не вышло, и что они не знают, что делать, и что им попросту наплевать.

Тралл приказывает оркам разбить лагерь. Кто знает, сколько понадобится времени?..

***  
Ночами жарко и душно, земля парит влагой и дышать нечем, будто кто-то зажимает нос и рот невидимыми ладонями. Москиты ярятся за тонкой сеткой, мелкие жучки гроздьями падают за шиворот, звезды настолько яркие в грубо прорубленном оконном проеме, что хочется заслониться от их света рукой.

Кажется, даже пол уже пропитался потом; тонкое исподнее липнет к телу. Тралл пытается заснуть, но у него не получается, и он балансирует на тонкой границе между сном и явью. В этом полусне все очертания предметов расплываются, подергиваются дымкой, словно раскрываясь и выпуская суть, хранимую днем. Нет больше ничего замкнутого и целого в тропической ночи, и сам Тралл не целый больше. Его тело трескается, растет, и он становится большим-большим и _жаждущим,_ и кто-то шепчет ему в уши. 

Шепот становится громче, в нем слышится бой барабанов — и Тралл, обливаясь потом, выходит в бескрайнюю душную тьму, к свету костров, где безумный Вол’джин танцует под варварскую музыку. Он что-то кричит на своем гортанном наречии; его тело сильное и гибкое – все одни жилы с тонкой прослойкой мышц. Кожа голубая, нездешняя, продубленная морским ветром, разукрашенная полустершимися узорами. 

Тролль все так же обнажен, только на бедрах, совсем близко к паху, чернеют две кожаные подвязки.

Барабаны звучат все громче, безумнее, и он вскидывает руки и ноги, словно крылья, поводит бедрами, обнажая щель между ягодиц, присаживается на корточки, и ребром ладони задевает свой член, мягкий и длинный. Он кружится, словно в битве, и беспощадно разит невидимых врагов.

Тралл сглатывает накопившуюся слюну. Мальчишка — безумец, будущий вождь — прекрасен. 

Троллям не выжить без него.

...Так и хочется упасть перед ним на колени и, давясь объяснениями и признаниями, наплевав на острые клыки, взять в рот, заставить затвердеть мягкое, зацепиться пальцами за подвязки и позволить входить в себя жестко, яростно, со всей силой погибающей от жары земли....

...Так и хочется схватиться за жесткий ирокез и вжать в землю, шепча гадости, вцепиться зубами в длинные красивые уши и войти до самого конца, слушая, как он стонет, как ругается на зандали, почувствовать под собой сильное гибкое тело, тело воина, закаленное в боях, податливое, покорное воле, трепещущее от каждого толчка внутрь, вглубь, в самую сердцевину...

Помотав головой, отгоняя наваждение, Тралл быстрым шагом возвращается в свою хижину и падает под защиту москитной сетки, будто тонкая ткань сможет защитить его от самого себя и мыслей, возникающих в голове. Неудивительно, что мальчишка сошел с ума, здесь самый воздух пропитан безумием, отравлен, он навевает мысли и видения, насекомыми проникает под твою кожу и сворачивается в чреве, точно змея, ожидая момента, чтобы ударить.

Неглубокий сон нисходит благодатью, но прерывается звуком шагов. Тралл резко открывает глаза и садится, сонно моргая. Он забылся на пару десятков минут, и снаружи все еще темно, не разглядеть, кто, словно вор, пробирается в тиши.

— Кто бы ты ни был, остановись! — Тралл хрипит и самому себе кажется жалким.

Шаги не стихают, но из непроглядной тьмы в полоске лунного света проступает силуэт. Вол’джин, будущий вождь троллей, безмолвный, словно тень, покачивается и смотрит прямо на Тралла.

— Чего тебе, тролль? Чего ты ищешь? — Тралл садится и отводит полог москитной сетки. — Могу я оказать тебе помощь?

Тролль ничего не отвечает, только смотрит, и желтые глаза, кажется, горят в темноте, словно цитрины. Его тело неспокойно, внутри него что-то бурлит, ходит под кожей, и из-за этого брожения он то переминается с ноги на ногу, то щелкает пальцами, то покачивает головой. Весь дерганый, изломанный — ни секунды не стоит на месте.

Следя за этими движениями, ловя отзвуки магии и пытаясь извлечь из них смысл, Тралл даже не сразу понимает, что Вол’джин начал трогать себя. Один взмах рукой, второй... Он сжимает свой ствол, не меняясь в лице, только склонив голову на бок, точно любопытная птичка; свободной рукой отбивает по бедру какой-то неведомый ритм.

В его взгляде ужасающая пустота.

Он смотрит Траллу прямо в глаза, будто приглашает, просит присоединиться, умоляет, точно в самом жарком сне, заменить его руку своею. Дитя джунглей, бесстыдное, черпающее энергию прямо из влажной чавкающей земли, он опускается на колени и с дикой грацией подползает ближе, не выпуская собственный член из рук.

У Тралла пересыхает в горле. В его силах сейчас протянуть руки — и взять, выпить этот сосуд, полный живительной влаги, до дна, насыщаясь мощью и безнаказанностью... но он медлит.

Усилием воли он поднимает руку, касается голубой кожи на плече, прямо над выписанными белым символами, и застывает.

В его разум, словно черные вороны, врываются голоса, поющие и воющие, и шепчущие, и клянущие на тысячах языков: божественные голоса духов, что причиняют боль смертной оболочке, такую страшную боль, от которой не получается даже кричать и губы мгновенно спекаются, виски западают внутрь черепа и кровь вскипает около горла...

Тралл инстинктивно отдергивает пальцы, и все мгновенно заканчивается, точно захлопывается массивная железная дверь, остаются только капельки пота над верхней губой да дрожь в пальцах.

— Мальчик мой... — Тралл и сам не знает, что так исказило его лицо: спазм от чудовищной боли или сострадание. — Тебе так больно, так больно, ты так болен...

Словно змея, зачарованная звуками свирели, Вол’джин подается на голос, но Тралл инстинктивно отшатывается. Тролль застывает, но не прекращает двигать рукой, сжимая член все сильнее. Через несколько мгновений он будто бы вовсе забывает о Тралле и, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, начинает напевать себе под нос что-то тихое и нежное, очень похожее на колыбельную.

— Я окажу тебе помощь, о Вол’джин, сын Сен’джина, вождь троллей Черного копья... — Тралл вновь протягивает руку, но на этот раз не дотрагивается, лишь водит издалека ладонью, ощущая как чужая магия покалывает подушечки пальцев. — Я спасу тебя... — Тролль напрягается всем телом, хрипло рычит и выплескивается себе на руку. — ...чего бы мне это ни стоило.

***  
Орки устали от жары и неизвестности, они чаще собираются группами и болтают, чем чинят оружие и пополняют запасы. По лагерю ходят слухи, что Тралл завел себе экзотическую «подстилку», и именно из-за этого они здесь застряли. Из-за какого-то дурацкого тролля, который бегает с голой задницей, они торчат здесь уже Саргерас знает сколько!..

Тралл понимает и всеобщее недовольство, и причины для слухов. Юный тролль следует за ним неотступно, следит из тени, кружит вокруг хижины, трется пахом о руку даже у всех на виду. По ночам заглядывает в окна, караулит сон, или ложится рядом и ластится, просится, предлагает себя, мурлычет что-то по-тролльски.

У Тралла кровь кипит в венах, но он держится. Царапает головку своего члена сквозь одежду ногтями, дергает себя за волосы так, что на глазах выступают слезы, и думает, изо всех сил пытается думать о предстоящем ритуале, только о ритуале, а не об обнаженном тролле, который сидит, раздвинув ноги, и крупным пальцем кружит у входа...

Лишь только тогда, когда Вол’джин засыпает, Тралл позволяет себе коснуться собственного члена, выплеснуть столь долго удерживаемое, думая о рыжих волосах на голове и лобке и золотистых — в щели между ягодиц. О крепких плечах, о клыках, которые, словно ствол, тоже хочется взять в рот и посасывать, смыкая губы на родовых медных кольцах у основания, и смаковать, обвивая языком острые вершины. О сильных ногах и упругой заднице, которую хочется сжать в ладонях и раскрыть, словно спелый фрукт, для собственных губ и языка. О волосах под мышками, чуть выцветших от пота, об отставленном «пяточном» пальце, к которому хочется припасть поцелуем, об острых кончиках ушей, о выбритых висках с еле наметившемся огненным пушком...

Зажав себе рот ладонью, он кончает, не издав ни звука. Он проклял бы себя на веки вечные, если бы хоть одна душа узнала, что за чувства он питает. Недостойные, недостойные, грязные... Вместе с семенем будто бы вытекает из тела и вина, от которой горчит во рту днем и болит горло. Спасают только мысли о том, что скоро все изменится. Он сделает все, что в его силах, поможет душе Вол’джина найти путь в возведенных богами древних лабиринтах, вернет троллям их вождя... 

И сможет больше не казнить себя за то, что жаждет беззащитного. Словно хозяин — раба, хотя даже у господина нет столько власти, сколько у него сейчас. Бессмысленное бремя...

Если Вол’джин, находясь в здравом уме и твердой памяти, не изъявит желания, тогда... быть по сему.

Право другого на собственное тело и волеизъявление - закон.

***  
Все фиолетовое, пахнет солью и камнями, воздух трепещет и разлетается в разные стороны от каждого движения. Лица духов, большие и малые пропасти, вспышки — все ведут туда, к центру лабиринта, где дрожит огненная точка, совсем уже слабая, плоская, словно медная монетка.

В голове у Тралла еще гудит бой барабанов и крики жрецов, перед глазами все еще пляшут отсветы костра. Пройдет секунда — а он уже вернется. Вместе с Вол’джином и его бабочкой-душой, цветом своих крыльев напоминающей глинистую почву Калимдора. 

Чем ближе к центру, тем все становится меньше, а сам Тралл раздувается, растет, у него много сил, больше, чем у богов и героев, и титанов, и всей расколотой войнами земли. Он есть начало и конец этого мира, и там, где есть он, в самой сердцевине, под пятым ребром, лежит, свернувшись калачиком, юный тролль, отгородившийся от всего живого и неживого.

— Встань, дитя, — произносит Тралл громовым голосом и сам удивляется тому, как весомо звучат эти слова, — и следуй за мной.

Тролль не поднимает головы, даже не шевелится, только от его рук поднимается слабое оранжевое облачко усталости. Оно исчезает в воздухе, смешиваясь с малыми духами, что парят вокруг, с птицами страха, вьющими свои гнезда в огненных волосах, с ракушками печали и камнями сомнений.

Юный Вол’джин истощен, ему больно и страшно, он не знает зачем и куда идти. Его воля не сломлена, но дала роковую трещину, и из этой трещины, точно живые, выползают толстые нити безразличия.

— Встань, дитя, твой народ ждет тебя.

Вол’джин вздрагивает, приподнимает голову, но птицы и духи, все разом слетаются к его губам и ушам, и врываются внутрь, заставляя лечь, лечь, лечь и не двигаться, покориться чужой воле.

Только пять красных росчерков, словно след от когтей, остаются неподвижны. Они висят в воздухе поперек сердца и пульсируют еле слышным шепотом, воспоминаниями, далекими и бледными, но все еще ясно различимыми. 

Тралл смотрит на них и понимает, во что превратили духи любовь к отцу этого юного тролля. Чистое, непорочное чувство, пробиваясь через столько миров, из этого далека, становилось черным и грязным, жаждущим любого, хоть чуть-чуть подобного отцу, обнажающим плоть и волнующим чресла.

— Встань, дитя, ибо Сен’джин, твой вождь и отец, говорит тебе встать!

Вол’джин открывает глаза, и они чистые и ясные, в них нет и следа безумия или похоти. Он выпрямляется в полный рост, и духи, и пропасти сгорают под его взглядом.

***  
Шаман, шамкающая, беззубая развалина, говорит, что Вол’джин постоянно спрашивает о том, кто такие эти незнакомцы и что делают на его острове. Он ничего не помнит, с трудом может ходить после пережитой многомесячной боли, но ведет себя как истинный вождь.

Гордый, полный скрытой силы, он принимает аудиенцию Тралла и знакомиться с ним повторно прямо в постели, но даже тонкая простынь, едва прикрывающая бедра, смотрится на нем королевским одеянием. Вокруг него словно невидимый щит из гордости и мощи и перед ним хочется склониться в глубоком поклоне.

Пока они обсуждают пути орков и троллей, Морскую ведьму и Калимдор, Тралл все пытается разглядеть в его глазах что-либо, хоть намек на то, что он помнит о произошедшем, но тщетно. Шаман-толмач, стоящий чуть поодаль, сверкает глазами, следя, чтобы орк ни звуком не напомнил вождю о недостойном поведении.

Орки отплывают через несколько дней, а Вол’джин остается с соплеменниками, выздоравливать и готовиться к длительному путешествию к берегам новой родины. 

***  
Все проходит, и желания, даже самые сильные, гаснут под гнетом времени, блекнут в пыльных бурях Дуротара и сражениях. Но нет-нет, да и возникнет перед взглядом видение сильного гибкого тела, воспоминание о былом.

Тралл знает, что тролли сдержат свое слово и присоединяться к Орде, он верит Вол’джину и ждет, но в этом ожидании столько грусти, что порой кажется, будто эта грусть выела сердце и легкие, заполнила все пеплом и свернулась где-то в животе, караулить теплое гнездовье. Если вражеский топор вскроет его грудную клетку, вот все удивятся: у вождя Орды труха вместо внутренностей.

Но стоит только подумать о голубой коже и цитриновых глазах, как серость воспламеняется, начинает бурлить, кипеть и, словно вода в воронку водоворота, со страшной скоростью стремиться куда-то вниз, к бедрам, к ногам, к паху. 

Ведь все могло бы быть иначе. Юный тролль мог бы открыть глаза и за мгновение вспомнить, что с ним произошло, а, вспомнив, залиться совсем не свойственным воину румянцем. Он мог бы злиться на себя за это смущение, считать произошедшее позором, но его легко можно было бы переубедить и тогда... Тоже все могло бы быть иначе, он мог бы яриться и скрежетать клыками, но потом все же, потом все же придти, посреди ночи, украдкой, придти и застыть посреди хижины, не решаясь вступить в бой с собственными страхами и сомнениями. Возможно, он бы даже развернулся бы, чтобы сбежать, но ведь можно было бы схватить его за руку, усадить рядом и все обсудить, объяснить, уговорить, а потом впиться в шею поцелуем и стиснуть в объятиях до хруста костей. А потом позволить повалить себя наземь и дивиться, как ему не мешают клыки, когда он ртом насаживается на твой член и яростно облизывает головку ловким длинным языком, и спустя пару минут, поняв, что не можешь больше терпеть, ответить взаимностью, давясь слишком длинным и твердым. Ласкать и забыться в ласках, и позволить войти в себя или войти в него, и принимать, принимать, принимать все, что он дает и самому отдавать не меньше, столько, что после не будет сил даже чтобы встать, даже чтобы вытереть капли пота с висков, даже чтобы запечатлеть на его лбу полный сострадания и нежности поцелуй...

Вот только судьба справедлива, и Тралл понимает это. Все, что сейчас необходимо — не мечтать о глупом и несбыточном, а ждать и, может быть, тихо надеяться, что тролль вспомнит, магическим образом вспомнит все и, возможно, тогда...

***  
Под рвущий сердце бой барабанов тролли приплывают спустя ровно год, уставшие, но готовые к новому будущему и всем сердцем преданные законном вождю. Вол’джин, набравшийся сил, возмужавший, входит в Крепость Громмаш с высоко поднятой головой и без оружия. Он останавливается на почтительном расстоянии и начинает говорить, а Тралл слушает, пытаясь унять беспокойно бьющееся сердце. 

Вол’джин еще не слишком хорошо освоил язык орков, он коверкает слова, но в его речи столько энергии и вдохновения, что ему невозможно не внимать. Гордо обводя взглядом присутствующих, не задерживаясь ни на ком конкретном, даже на Тралле, он повествует о долгом путешествии, Морской ведьме и ее прислужниках, о будущем, которое ждет объединившихся орков и троллей, Орду и всех ее союзников. В этом лидере, воине, ведущем за собой свой народ, почти невозможно узнать мальчишку, который год назад ел песок и трогал себя на глазах у всего племени, и от этого становится грустно, словно ото сна, настолько прекрасного, насколько же и не настоящего.

Наконец Вол’джин делает паузу, поднимает взгляд на Тралла и тяжело вздыхает. Когда он подходит ближе и преклоняет перед ним колено, повисает такая звенящая тишина, что даже дыхание кажется слишком громким.

Застыв, словно каменный истукан, Тралл смотрит в цитриновые глаза и с трудом понимает, что ему говорят. 

— Духи говорить с Вол’джином, о Тралл, сын Дуротана. Они рассказать, что было... — тролль задумывается на секунду, и Тралл уже почти ждет, что он сейчас скажет все как есть, без обиняков, перед его и своими соплеменниками, но все обходится. — ...и не было. Вол’джин быть благодарен тебе. Всей _душой._ Без... гранично...

Тралл понимает, что вождь троллей говорит чистую правду и, когда тот прикладывает кулак к груди и склоняется до самого пола, повторяет его жест, но легче ему не становится. В цитриновых глазах можно найти все: и преданность, и благодарность, и радость встречи - все, кроме отражения собственной жажды, и от этого так горько на языке, что хочется выпить залпом целый чан кислоты, лишь бы перестало все гореть изнутри от этой горечи.

Тролль поднимается и, будто бы понимая все, что творится у Тралла в душе, кланяется еще раз, прося прощения. У того хватает сил только кивнуть в ответ.


	2. Страх Вождя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дикий, гибкий, он вздергивает верхнюю губу и начинает двигаться быстрее, чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы было лучше видно, и под его кожей перекатываются мышцы, словно волны надвигающегося шторма. Он катаклизм, несчастье, он буря, он сметет все на своем пути, от него нет спасения. Его тело точно высечено из цельного циркона, и этими переливающимися руками, этой грудью и впалым животом он, словно гигант, разрушит все созданное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные предупреждения: психологические травмы, воспоминания о насилии, психосоматика в полный рост и проч.
> 
> Песню, слова которой идут эпиграфом, и бонус к первой части (для настроения) можно послушать здесь: http://pleer.com/list4255859KV8C

_I've seen the price and Christ, I sympathize..._   
Parenthetical Girls — The Pornographer

 

Это липкое стылое чувство нужно прятать. Это — позор. Воины, настоящие воины, ничего не боятся, они выходят на поле боя обнаженными по пояс, и вражеские стрелы отскакивают от их груди, словно от щита из оскверненного железа.

Но оно есть, оно существует, это тайное, всеми скрываемое чувство. Оно живет внутри, в нас, и крепнет криками других, приказами, болью. Словно злобный дух, оно питается нашими горестями и страданиями и туманит разум, если становится слишком сильным. По воле страха мы совершаем ужасные, жестокие поступки и боимся подчас самых странных вещей.

Молчание не убивает страх, а делает его только сильнее.

Тралл не любит думать о том, чего боится, и ненавидит вспоминать, что большую часть жизни прожил в страхе — безымянным, бессловесным рабом, вещью своего хозяина.

В память о тех днях он носит свое имя, которое хранит в себе много больше, чем может вместить любое другое слово из пяти букв. Очень много боли, злости, одиночества и ужаса. Бесконечную бездну ужаса, заключенную под сводами черепа, в грудной клетке, в легких, запертую на все мыслимые засовы, похороненную столпом упорства и самодисциплины...

Выпущенную на волю одной-единственной ночью, громом барабанов и криками.

Если бы он знал, что его ждет, он бы и шагу не сделал на острова Эха. Песок воспламенился бы под его ногами, ветер взвыл бы, предупреждая, и тогда бы он бежал, стремясь сохранить то бесценное, что обретено упорным трудом.

Он не должен был знать. Он не должен был видеть.

Его, как и всякого чужака, ступившего в эти святые праздничные дни на землю острова, тролли должны были убить и принести в жертву жестоким богам, честь которых славили.

Однако кто посмеет посягнуть на бывшего Вождя Орды? Никто не решился преградить ему дорогу.

Но лучше бы убили, связали, увели, надев на голову мешок, - все, что угодно, лишь бы не видеть, как рушатся все твои убеждения, не наблюдать, как в свете огромных, до неба, костров, на сухом морском песке извиваются тела — бесстыдные, словно животные. Женщины с женщинами, мужчины с мужчинами, старики, юноши и девушки - все совокупляются друг с другом, стонут и с полными похоти криками молят небеса о чем-то на грубом зандали...

Если бы он знал, он бы плюнул на срочность дел и ждал бы, сколько придется, пусть хоть рухнет весь мир в самую черную и бездонную пропасть.

...А в самом центре, на возвышении, нынешний Вождь Орды, союзник, преемник, друг, брат, Вол’джин, вбивающийся в какую-то молоденькую троллиху и выгибающийся от ласк высокого широкоплечего тролля, входящего в него сзади. Весь оранжево-синий в отблесках костра, резкий, прикрывающий глаза от удовольствия и рычащий — абсолютно незнакомый...

...И оттого неожиданно прекрасный.

Тралл застывает, не в силах пошевелить и пальцем, отвести взгляд, и смотрит, не может не смотреть, как девочка закатывает глаза, выгибается дугой и стонет от каждого движения, словно одержимая, и как Вол’джин с рыком вторит ей, дрожа от мощных толчков, сотрясающих его тело.

Не верится, что кому-либо, когда-либо на этой стенающей от зла земле может быть так хорошо.

Наверняка этот большой молодой сильный тролль огромен там, ниже пояса, и Вол’джин с трудом принимает его в себя, шипя от боли, но получает еще большее наслаждение...

Нет! Нельзя думать об этом! Как можно... Как низко...

Казалось бы, куда уж хуже, куда стыднее, но Вол’джин внезапно вскидывает голову и замечает его. Поймав на себе чужой взгляд, он не отводит глаза, лишь прищуривается и облизывается, глядя испытующе и жадно. Тралл кожей чувствует этот взгляд, под которым его тело становится горячим, тяжелым и пустым, словно кусок переработанной породы.

Никогда, даже в гуще сражения, даже по колено во вражеской крови ему не было так страшно.

Голову стрелами пронзают воспоминания о том, как тогда, в далекой прошлой жизни в кандалах, было запрещено желать и выказывать свое желание. Как надевали железные шипастые пояса на тех, кого видели вместе, как самого Тралла, еще мальчишку, выгнали в морозную зимнюю ночь голого на улицу, когда застукали за рукоблудием. Как утром «Хозяин», стиснув его яички стальной хваткой прямо на улице, орал, брызжа слюной, что вещь не должна заниматься чем-то помимо приказов. Вещь не имеет желаний. Не имеет права иметь.

...Как катилась к его ногам отрубленная голова Тареты...

Прошла тысяча, несколько тысяч ночей, но эти воспоминания свежее ран, полученных в битвах, они не затянулись шрамами, они кровоточат и пахнут гноем, и из них исходит страх такой сильный, что застилает дым костра, и небо, и деревья, только Вол’джин почему-то остается в фокусе.

Дикий, гибкий, он вздергивает верхнюю губу и начинает двигаться быстрее, чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы было лучше видно, и под его кожей перекатываются мышцы, словно волны надвигающегося шторма. Он катаклизм, несчастье, он буря, он сметет все на своем пути, от него нет спасения. Его тело точно высечено из цельного циркона, и этими переливающимися руками, этой грудью и впалым животом он, словно гигант, разрушит все созданное.

Затаив дыхание, Тралл видит, как бледнеет оскал Вождя, подергивается истомой, словно дымкой, когда большая трехпалая ладонь сжимает его шею. Вол’джин запрокидывает голову назад, замирает, позволяя другому вбиваться в себя, и громко яростно вскрикивает, кончая.

Его крик заставляет Тралла отступить, а потом завороженно сделать несколько шагов вперед.

С отстраненной нежной улыбкой Вол’джин кладет голову тролля к себе на плечо, а сам тянется к притихшей девочке, поглаживая ее щеку. Когда он вновь поднимает взгляд на Тралла, его лицо абсолютно спокойно. Пару мгновений спустя он высвобождается из чужих объятий и неспешно начинает выбираться из толпы.

Он выходит к Траллу не прикрывшись, обнаженный, и его длинный, еще не до конца опавший член, покачивается в такт шагам.

Траллу хочется вскинуть руки, лишь бы не видеть, как фиолетово-голубая головка ударяется о бедра, как в огненно-рыжих коротко стриженых волосах на лобке сверкают искорки, как Вол’джин томно поводит плечами, разминая спину.

— Приветствую тебя, Вождь, — Вол’джин склоняется в легком поклоне, не отводя горящего взора от Тралла.

— Ты, кажется забыл, мой друг, что это имя мне уже не принадлежит. Ты теперь тот, кто по праву зовется Вождем Орды, — Траллу кажется, он готов сказать что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть, не слышать, не обсуждать то, что произошло, хотя с трудом понимает, что говорит. Он чувствует себя смертельно уставшим.

— Вол’джин на память не жалуется, — тролль подходит на шаг ближе, и Тралл отступает, но тот как будто не замечает этого. — Все, что есть у Орды, все, что есть Орда — это ты. А старый Вол’джин — лишь твое эхо.

— Что ж...

— Может быть... — голос Вол’джина вдруг становится низким, и он делает еще шаг вперед. — Вы окажете нам честь, Вождь?.. — Словно дикая кошка, он обманчиво спокойно придвигается почти вплотную, пока что не касаясь, но имея явное намерение. — Духи говорят, они не против. Духи уже давно хотели увидеть...

— Перестань! — Тралл понимает, что повысил голос только когда собственный крик болью отдается в ушах.

Вол’джин удивленно замирает на мгновение, что-то напряженно обдумывает, пару раз быстро моргает, осмысливая произошедшее, и, кивнув, делает пару шагов назад, почтительно склонившись.

— Вол’джин нижайше просит прощения. Он неверно... истолковал... Так чем Вол’джин может помочь тебе?..

— Прикройся! — отвечает Тралл резко и, смутившись, продолжает слишком мягким, извиняющимся тоном: — Я в свою очередь прошу прощения за то, что явился незваным и прервал тебя... мой друг. Однако есть дела не терпящие отлагательств, которые нам необходимо обсудить как можно скорее.

Вол’джин кивает, не сводя пристального взгляда с Тралла, и под этим взглядом, кажется, должен плавиться мифрил и песок становится стеклянным. Вождь изучает, напряженно думает, и Траллу становится не по себе от того, что он, словно грызун в лаборатории сумасшедшего алхимика, становится предметом этого изучения. Он уже хочет еще раз прикрикнуть на Вол’джина, но тот опускает глаза и быстро произносит:

— Дай Вол'джину пять минут. Жди на берегу.

Тралл разворачивается и тихо облегченно выдыхает. Липкая гадость уходит из груди, оставляя после себя только дрожь и нервную собранность. Все. Закончилось. Теперь снова можно войти в колею.

Вол’джин, прищурившись, внимательно смотрит ему вслед, о чем-то размышляя.

***  
— ...твои советы воистину бесценны, друг мой. Я рад, что мы смогли поговорить, несмотря на... твою занятость... — Тралл удивленно замолкает, и сам не понимая зачем напомнил себе и Вол’джину о том, что произошло. Предыдущий час, проведенный в обсуждении дел государственной важности, казалось, стер из памяти впечатления и потрясения этой ночи, однако... Однако какая-то часть, мерзкая и упрямая, все же сохранила их внутри и самовольно подкинула слова на язык, воскрешая перед внутренним взором непрошенные картинки. Зачем, почему — Тралл затруднился бы ответить на эти вопросы. Ему казалось, все, чего он сейчас хотел — побыстрее забыть, притвориться, будто страха не было... и молиться всем богам, чтобы Вол’джин, несомненно заметивший, тоже о нем забыл.

Они оба замолкают на время, глядя на шумящий в темноте океан, и Вол’джин первым нарушает молчание:

— Тролли Черного копья празднуют каждый год, — произносит он тихо, поверяя тайну, которую, Тралл уверен, не знает никто из чужеземцев. — Мы отказались от многого. Жестокие традиции, ритуалы... Ты знаешь, о Тралл, Вол’джин и сам был в числе первых, кто отучал троллей вкушать мясо себе подобных... Но это... Мы должны оставить свое себе, чтобы быть племенем, чтобы быть сильными, чтобы быть троллями Черного копья, — Вол’джин прикладывает руку к сердцу и его глаза загораются одухотворенным блеском. — Во имя единения вселенной, во имя природы в наших телах, мы славим лоа, и в этот день они спускаются к нам и входят в наши тела, и порхают среди нас незримо...

— Даже сейчас?.. — осторожно спрашивает Тралл, пытаясь не спугнуть то чудесное, что открывается перед ним.

— Конечно, — серьезно отвечает Вол’джин и поворачивается к нему. — Ты не видишь, но я вижу многое... Чего ты боишься, Вождь?

Вопрос застает врасплох, и Тралл от неожиданности открывает рот, а потом закрывает. Что он может ответить?..

— Я ничего не боюсь...

— Нет, неправда, — Вол’джин удрученно качает головой. — Все боятся. Гаррош боялся оказаться хуже своего отца, Варион боится потерять сына, Вол’джин боится показать свою слабость. Ты чего боишься?

Тралл не знает, что ответить. Слова так и рвутся с губ, ему хочется рассказать о том случае, который он вспомнил сегодня, о том, как боялся касаться себя, о том, что ему казалось порой, будто вместо паха у него дыра, о том, как он желал, чтобы там вообще ничего не было, мечтал о травме и оскоплении, о том, как смирился, постарался забыть и окружил себя панцирем, мысленно отсек все, что ниже пупка, и забыл... но начать говорить так сложно, как будто в горле лежит саронитовая плита и давит, держит собой готовый вот-вот прорваться словесный водоворот.

Сам не замечая, он вновь несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, но так и не решается произнести ни слова.

Вол’джин смотрит на него внимательно, ловя малейшее изменение эмоций на лице.

— Лоа читали в твоих мыслях и сказали мне...

— Ох уж и болтунишки эти лоа... — Траллу нужно сказать хоть что-нибудь, запеть, закричать, лишь бы заглушить бурлящий в голове и голосовых связках хаос, переключиться.

— Будь милостив, Вождь, не стоит оскорблять тех, кто сегодня празднует... — Вол’джин, мягко улыбнувшись, поворачивается к Траллу всем корпусом, не придвигаясь ближе, а только лишь выражая поддержку и участие. — Лоа сказали мне, что в тебе много боли, много боли. Неутоленной жажды — не меньше. Мешает только страх. Он не нужен. Страх лишний. Если ты окажешь Вол’джину честь, Вождь, он поможет избавиться от страха...

— Я не вернусь туда... — быстро отвечает Тралл, мгновенно вспомнив, где и когда уже звучала сегодня эта фраза.

— Зачем туда?.. Много лишних глаз, много звуков. Здесь, — он обводит рукой ночной пустынный пляж и море, — нас никто не увидит. Только старые друзья. Тралл и Вол’джин...

— А лоа? — с грустной усмешкой спрашивает Тралл, чтобы хоть как-то отсрочить неизбежное.

— Они отвернутся. Вол’джин попросит.

Тролль придвигается ближе, всего лишь чуть-чуть, но его лицо начинает казаться Траллу огромным, заслоняющим все небо. Вдруг он понимает, что что-то идет не совсем правильно.

— А ты сам? Ты, Вол’джин, хочешь?

На лице тролля расплывается томная, почти соблазняющая улыбка.

— О-о-о, Вождь так мудр, но так глуп! Вол’джин желал много дней и ночей, но имел уважение и не беспокоил Вождя своими желаниями. Он думал, Вождь не хочет. Но теперь-то Вол’джин знает... Так что ты скажешь Вол’джину? Нет или да? Вол’джин примет любой ответ, он клянется сердцами своего племени...

— Я... — Неожиданно для самого себя Тралл понимает, что уже тысячу раз произнес «да» мысленно, но не может решиться сказать вслух.

Даже самый сильный страх пересиливает желание избавиться от него. Если это возможно, если есть надежда, то... почему не довериться тому, кто знает лучше? Тому, кому не раз доверял Орду, военные операции, собственную жизнь.

— Пожалуйста... — в конце концов, жалобно выдыхает он, надеясь, что это сойдет за согласие.

Он ждет, что Вол’джин тут же накинется на него, дикий и похотливый, как там, в гуще тел, но тот только кивает и зачем-то поднимается на ноги. Не понимая, что нужно делать, Тралл вскакивает за ним, но тролль жестом останавливает его, прося больше не двигаться.

Сам он отходит на пару шагов и начинает раздеваться. Скидывая и без того скудную броню, он вновь остается обнаженным, и в лунном свете его кожа мягко сияет, словно отполированная.

Набедренная повязка летит куда-то на песок, и перед Траллом вновь предстает то, что он уже видел сегодня — волосы в паху, в свете луны совсем бледные, и член, на этот раз значительно уменьшившийся в длине, но ставший чуть толще. Не пытаясь соблазнить, а как будто бы просто показывая, помогая увидеть, Вол’джин обхватывает его ладонью, и второй рукой проводит по яичкам и паху. Он делает пару движений, чуть обнажая головку, а затем отпускает член и проводит руками по груди, спокойно и размеренно, словно хозяин, обходящий собственные владения. Он задерживается на сосках, темно-синих, крохотных, царапает их острием ногтя и вздрагивает.

У Тралла пересыхает в горле. Глядя, как другой касается своего тела без страха и отвращения, смело и спокойно, он понимает, что сам должен начать касаться себя так же. Имеет право так себя касаться. Ему хочется начать прямо сейчас, последовать примеру Вол’джина, но он понимает, что еще слишком рано. Его руки еще слабы, а раны — растревожены и свежи, и нужно время, чтобы они затянулись. Поэтому он не шевелится и ждет, что сделает Вол’джин, полностью вверяя себя соратнику.

...Не то, чтобы у него никогда никого не было. Он мужчина — в полном смысле этого слова, но близости с другими в его жизни было так мало и последний раз она была так давно, что и вспомнить трудно. Но всякий раз это было совершенно не так, как сейчас. Всегда неловко, в темноте, очень коротко и грязно. Он чувствовал себя вором, преступником, а к любому существу, разделившему с ним постель, испытывал потом отвращение, которого сам стыдился...

Но сейчас, на темном пляже, в прохладном ночном воздухе нет стыда. Нет грязи, нет отвращения. Только что-то неуловимое, чистое, невероятно тонкое звенит, проходя через тела, освежая разгоряченную кожу.

Намеренно выпрямившись в полный рост, Вол’джин в один шаг сокращает расстояние между ними и нависает над Траллом громадой, силой широких плеч и цепких рук. Опешив от неожиданности, тот уже хочет отшатнуться, отозвать согласие, но не успевает, потому что тролль медленно опускается на колени, почтительно склоняя голову.

Траллу приходит в голову мысль, что вождь троллей танцует какой-то ритуальный танец, только на этот раз поклоняется не загадочным лоа, а ему.

— Ты позволишь мне, мой Вождь?.. — тихо спрашивает Вол’джин, и Тралл понимает, что это тоже часть ритуала, магическая формула, без которой заклинание не свершится.

— Да, я... Да, — только и может выдохнуть он в ответ, не в силах произнести большего.

Вол’джин вновь склоняет голову, приложив руку к сердцу, а затем медленно отрывает ее от груди и тянется к паху Тралла, накрывая его член. Тот вздрагивает, когда его тела касается теплая крупная ладонь, и внезапно понимает, что возбужден, и уже давно.

Он задается вопросом, насколько же силен его страх, если собственное тело в угоду ему отступало и кожа теряет чувствительность? Как часто внутри него происходило что-то, о чем он не знал, о чем не хотел знать?..

Тралл представляет, что его тело — это Орда, и понимает, что был плохим Вождем для самого себя.

Широкая ладонь, касающаяся его через одежду, не давит и не стискивает, а только греет яички и ствол, словно путника, замерзшего в снегах Нордскола. От нее, как от родника, по всему телу расходятся волны жара, пока еще слабые, но постепенно крепнущие и нарастающие. Тралл прикрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться на этом тепле, на своих собственных ощущениях. Ему все еще кажется, что его пах находится где-то далеко-далеко, но теперь он уже не ощущается брешью в теле, чем-то чужеродным. Дыра затягивается, словно рана, а на ее месте возникают кости и мышцы, пока что слабые, полупрозрачные, но уже живые — свежая теплая кровь начинает циркулировать по венам.

— Я желал бы, чтобы ты так же снял одежду. Тебе будет так удобно? — спрашивает Вол’джин, глядя Траллу прямо в глаза так серьезно, как будто речь идет о судьбах мира.

— Нет... Да... Понятия не имею... — Тралл корит себя за косноязычие, но ничего не может поделать. Ему кажется, что он превратился в ребенка, в младенца, которого не слушаются руки, ноги и язык.

— Оставим безрукавку. Снимем только штаны. Идет? Нет? — Вол’джин медленно проводит ладонью по его бедрам и прижимается к подвздошной косточке щекой.

— Глупо получится...

— У нас с тобой нет такого слова. Вол’джин попросил, и лоа его унесли.

Тралл хмыкает и понимает, что он прав. В самом деле, кому какая разница?..

Он вдыхает полной грудью, чувствуя, каким легким и свежим неожиданно стал воздух, и легонько хлопает Вол’джина по плечу.

— Отойди. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел и видел.

— Как прикажете, Вождь... — со слегка ехидной, но очень ласковой улыбкой отвечает Вол’джин и отступает на несколько шагов.

Он даже, кажется, перестает моргать, не отрывая взгляда от Тралла, который закрывает глаза, выпрямляет спину и разминает шею, словно перед боем. Несколько раз шумно выдохнув, он медленно наклоняется и снимает сапоги. Коснувшись прохладного песка голыми ступнями, он несколько мгновений стоит и смотрит на свои ноги, крупные ноги истинного орка, с большими пальцами и ногтями.

Если поднять взгляд дальше, видно колени, а еще выше — выпуклость члена, огромную, такую же большую, как и он сам, гармонично сочетающуюся со всем телом.

Все правильно. Теперь осталось самое сложное...

Ища поддержки, он поднимает взгляд на Вол’джина и видит, что тот сидит на корточках и смотрит на него во все глаза. Его член не напряжен и мягко свисает между бедер, но взгляд столь красноречив, что и без того все ясно.

Вновь сделав глубокий вдох, Тралл распускает шнуровку на штанах, одним движением сбрасывает их — и начинает чувствовать себя абсолютно беззащитным, маленьким, подверженным всем горестям и скорбям. Ему тут же хочется уйти, но он сдерживается только силой воли. Успокаивая себя, он пытается повторить движения Вол’джина, которые так его поразили, но не может дотронуться даже до своего бедра. Между его ладонью и всей остальной кожей словно надувается невидимый воздушный щит, обойти который нет никакой возможности.

В мгновение ока Вол’джин оказывается рядом, как будто всем телом чувствует даже такие едва уловимые мелочи. Не говоря ни слова, он накрывает ладонью то место, где Тралл хотел себя коснуться, а его руку, мягко перехватив, прикладывает к своему бедру.

Подавая пример, он начинает медленно подниматься к животу и ребрам, и Тралл, завороженный, зеркально повторяет его движения, ощущая под пальцами гладкую тролльскую кожу.

Они следуют от ребер к груди и плечам, на секунду останавливаются на сосках (таких крохотных у Вол’джина, крупных и плоских - у Тралла), пробегаются по прессу и замирают у члена.

Сейчас Тралл и сам не знает, что сделать труднее: обхватить собственный ствол или коснуться Вол’джина, который, как ни странно, все еще не возбужден, хотя у самого Тралла от желания уже плавится кожа.

— Вол’джин извиняется за самого себя, но он такой старый, что шестой раз этой прекрасной ночью выдержать не в силах. Смилостивись, Вождь, — он несколько раз дергает членом, чтобы показать свою заинтересованность, и тот становится чуть больше, но тут же снова опадает.

— Не важно. Если только это тебе не доставляет неудобств, — говорит Тралл отстраненно и качает головой, переводя взгляд на собственный член и понимая, что выбора ему в общем-то не оставили.

— Нисколько, нисколько... — голос Вол’джина становится тише к концу фразы, и он умолкает, понимая, что Траллу нужно дать сосредоточиться.

Мысли как бешеные ревут в голове. Самая большая, сильная часть, кроваво-красная от гнева, орет, что все это глупости, проблемы, не стоящие выеденного яйца. Слушая ее, Тралл чувствует себя слабым, ненастоящим, каким-то неправильным. Но тут вступает другая часть, прозрачно-голубая, словно дух. Она тихо бормочет, что все верно и нет ничего неверного, что торопиться не нужно и, может быть, лучше вообще сейчас уйти, убежать, забыть о том, что было. Она, эта часть, боится, что все рухнет, и чувствует, как своды уже дрожат над головой.

Самая последняя часть, тянущаяся из темноты, бесцветная, молча берет управление рукой и заставляет ее вновь подняться вверх, к груди, и опуститься к члену, потом еще раз подняться и еще раз опуститься — всякий раз все ближе и ближе к основанию. В конце концов, по кулаку Тралла пробегает болезненная судорога, и ему ничего не остается, кроме как обхватить собственный ствол и резко выдохнуть от боли.

Вол’джин, все это время внимательно наблюдавший за ним, стремительно опускается на колени и приоткрывает рот, приглашая. Тралл кидает взгляд на его клыки, приподнимается на цыпочки, пытаясь понять, как лучше обойти эту преграду, но тролль сам приподнимается, округляя спину, и обхватывает головку губами, держа голову параллельно земле.

Траллу резко становится душно и жарко. Его кровь мгновенно превращается в кислоту и начинает жечь изнутри, в такт влажной пульсации где-то там, внизу.

Он все еще не может разжать кулак или начать двигать рукой, поэтому стоит, напряженно застыв, и только смотрит, как поднимается и опускается голова Вол’джина, как рыжий ирокез мнется о его живот.

Тролль берет неглубоко, но умело, втягивает щеки и, массируя, обводит языком головку, не сбиваясь с ритма. Он больше никак не касается Тралла, хотя видно, что ему не очень удобно и хочется опереться на что-нибудь.

Лишь один раз он невесомо проводит кончиками пальцев по напряженной руке, и Тралл внезапно понимает, что спазм начинает исчезать.

— Не убирай... руку... — задыхаясь, говорит он, и Вол’джин понимает его без объяснений.

Не сбавляя темпа, он продолжает легонько поглаживать правую руку, которой Тралл сжимает член, а второй, поддерживая, обхватывает запястье левой.

Тралл благодарно сжимает его запястье в ответ.

Словно во сне, еще сам не до конца понимая, что делает, он начинает двигать рукой в такт движений Вол’джина, и, даже несмотря на то, что его пальцы немеют, пропасть внутри начинает исчезать. Теперь дыра, черная и пустая, заполняется огнем, кипящей лавой дворфийских кузен, и все тело, пораженное этим огнем, не умирает, а сплавляется воедино. Влажная мягкость рта и язык Вол’джина точно плетут незримую паутину, которая связывает все детали вместе, укрепляет и очищает их.

Двигая рукой все быстрее и быстрее, Тралл мысленно, не всерьез, но с жаром, призывает на помощь все стихии, молясь, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро, но уже через секунду чувствует, как белое зарево скручивает яички. Еще одно движение — и со звериным рычанием, переходящим в сухие всхлипы, он изливается, сам не видя, куда.

На ослабевших ногах, он делает шаг назад, но тут же падает на колени и с силой бьет по песку кулаком, вкладывая в это движение всю оставшуюся боль.

Когда он приходит в себя, первое, что видит — ямку в песке, такую глубокую, как будто кто-то пытался выбраться из нее на поверхность. Проведя по песку ладонью, он засыпает ее и прихлопывает сверху, будто ставя точку. Прошлое останется там, а обнажившись, уплывет по воле волн в бескрайние дали.

Прожито. Глава закрыта.

Весомо кивнув самому себе, Тралл поднимает глаза выше и, не сдержавшись, фыркает от смеха.

Все лицо Вол’джина покрывают белые полупрозрачные потеки, под которыми ритуальная раскраска плывет и перемешивается. Капли семени свисают с клыков и даже вплетаются в ирокез, словно украшения.

— Смеяться можно, — милостиво разрешает Вол’джин, царственно взмахивая рукой, и с теплой отческой улыбкой наблюдает, как Тралл начинает нервно гоготать, как будто только и ждал разрешения. Его смех громом отдается по всему пляжу, но постепенно становится чище и тише.

Когда он наконец успокаивается, Вол’джин с удовлетворением видит, как на его лице появляется абсолютно умиротворенное, немного агрессивное, как и у всех орков, выражение, однако теперь в нем куда больше гармоничности, а во взгляде — света.

— Ты не хочешь... — Тралл делает несколько круговых движений перед своим лицом, имитируя процесс умывания.

— Не-е-ет. Вол’джину и так чудесно, — отвечает тролль, сыто щурясь.

— Отлично. Я без штанов, зато почти в полной броне, а ты весь в моем семени, — Траллу кажется, что нервное веселье снова настигнет его, но все обходится. — Твои лоа не помрут со смеху?

— Они ничего не видят. Отвернулись. Вол’джин ведь попросил, помнишь? — он отвечает до того серьезно, что Тралл невольно ему верит, хоть ни разу не видел этих загадочных лоа и даже не уверен, что они существуют.

— А они скоро повернутся?

— Нет, — Вол’джин садится рядом с Траллом на песок и выпрямляет затекшие ноги. — У нас еще очень-очень много времени в запасе. Если Вождь не против....

— Вождь не против, — задумчиво прерывает его Тралл и устремляет взгляд в начинающую постепенно светлеть даль.

Впервые за долгие годы у него в голове абсолютно тихо.


	3. Жена Вождя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вол’джин с шипением подается вперед и, неестественно выгнувшись, поддевает его под подбородок длинными клыками, словно угрожая убить, а потом, резко выдохнув, опять откидывается на спину, разгоряченный и томный.   
> Его ствол налит силой, истекает предэякулятом, и головка влажно поблескивает фиолетовым, словно спелая ягода.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хронология нарушена в угоду авторской извращенности, все события, выходящие за пределы ебли, не имеют никакого отношения к канону. Я просто заполняла пробелы в знаниях собственной фантазией.

В крепости душно, она вся пропитана чадом факелов, и стены ее коридоров почернели под потолком, там, куда не достают очищающие заклинания и тряпки орков-уборщиков. Эта чернота нависает сверху, давит, заставляя чувствовать себя маленькой и ничтожной. Внутри — словно в каменном мешке, сжимающемся со всех сторон, точно желудок огромного зверя — темница из плоти с костями вместо решеток.

Ни дуновения ветерка, только духота, пыль и какая-то особая гулкая тишина, которую сейчас, ночью, не нарушают ничьи шаги, кроме ее собственных.

Аггра сама не знает, почему идет на цыпочках, но в этом месте ей хочется стать как можно незаметнее и меньше — не издавать звуков, не привлекать к себе внимания — все, что угодно, лишь бы не накликать зло, бесформенное и неясное.

Она и сама не знает, чего боится и о чем беспокоится, но какой-то древний инстинкт кричит ей, что это плохое, плохое, плохое место, здесь случится беда, и уезжать отсюда нужно немедленно.

Но Тралл и Вол’джин да и другие командиры ничего не замечают или не говорят об этом вслух, а потому она не решается лезть к ним со своими предчувствиями. К тому же, куда уйдешь с передовой?..

Даже сейчас за ближайшими холмами слышны хлопки атакующих заклинаний и крики, война не прекращается ни на мгновение. Так, может быть, она переживает просто из-за близости смерти? Волнуется за Тралла, за себя... за Вол’джина. За всех, кто находится рядом.

И она не одна такая, нервничают все. Сам Тралл стал более равнодушным, жестким, а Вол’джин и вовсе не глядит на нее, только цедит сухие приветствия сквозь зубы.

Это началось после того, как ставка переехала в крепость или раньше? Теперь уже сложно вспомнить.

Но если Тралла разговорить почти невозможно, то, может быть, удастся вызвать на откровенность вождя троллей? Раньше он всегда был добр к ней. Ко всем, кого она знала.

Она не могла ничем обидеть его, но, если обидела, с готовностью признает свою вину и будет просить прощения! Ведь друг ее возлюбленного — ее друг.

А, может быть, даже удастся узнать, что происходит с Траллом... В конце концов, они проводят так много времени вместе! Вол’джин обязан знать, что пошло не так!..

И пусть сейчас не совсем подходящее время, но тролли любят ночь, а потому ложатся поздно. Да и днем, в пылу сражений совсем нет времени.

Они поговорят, и все решится, и не нужно будет больше мучить себя сомнениями и метаниями. Все будет хорошо!..

Аггра тяжело вздыхает и останавливается в нескольких шагах от двери. Как прекрасно было бы помечтать, что когда-нибудь, хоть когда-нибудь все будет если не хорошо, то... нормально. Что у них с Траллом будет здоровая крепкая семья, что все народы будут жить в мире и спокойствии, что можно будет сложить оружие и начать наконец жить, по-настоящему жить...

Когда-нибудь так и будет, твердо говорит она себе. Благодаря Траллу и Вол’джину, и ей самой мир изменится. Когда-нибудь, точно.

Решительно сжав кулаки, Аггра уже хочет занести руку, чтобы постучать, но дверь неожиданно приотворяется. Сначала ей кажется, что кто-то открыл ее специально, но потом она понимает, что виной тому, скорее всего, сквозняк или плохо подогнанные петли. Заглянув в главную комнату, она видит, что та пуста, и нерешительно проходит дальше, к крохотному темному коридорчику, ведущему в спальню, отделенную от основной комнаты тяжелыми занавесями из плотной шерстяной ткани.

Значит, дверь открыл все-таки сквозняк. Странно, так душно, а сквозняки гуляют...

Она не успевает додумать мысль, потому что сквозь неплотно закрытые занавеси видит Вол’джина.

Обнаженного Вол’джина, который лежит, облокотившись на гору подушек, и двумя руками ласкает свой длинный крупный член.

Ступни Аггры как будто примерзают к полу от неожиданности. Она понимает, что ей нужно скорее уйти, причем так, чтобы никто не заметил, но не в силах сделать и шага. Вся кровь из ее тела приливает к голове, и та становится тяжелой и горячей, а на щеках расцветает огненный румянец.

Ей стыдно даже не за то, что она видит, а за то, что смеет мешать, и за то, что это... Вол’джин. Старый друг, всегда одинокий, неприступный, далекий... сжимающий свой ствол и поглаживающий покрытые рыжим пушком яички.

Ей и в голову не могло придти, что он занимается чем-то подобным... что он может... что ему тоже нужно....

Вождь троллей прикасается к себе лениво и томно, словно разыгрывая спектакль перед кем-то невидимым, кто, может быть, тоже, как и Аггра, наблюдает из глубины комнаты.

Крепко сжав свой член, он с силой проводит от основания до красиво выделяющейся головки и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Проведя напоследок к уздечке, он вновь начинает сначала или тянется к крохотным голубым соскам и начинает пощипывать и выкручивать их. Иногда он спускается ниже, к расщелине между ягодиц, и шире раздвигает ноги, поглаживая себя у самого входа.

У Аггры начинают трястись руки, ей становится дурно от самой себя, от того, что она, боясь быть замеченной, не может уйти или даже двинуться. Она стискивает зубы и, напрягшись, уже насильно приказывает непослушным мышцам сделать шаг назад, но вдруг застывает вновь.

Тот, кто наблюдал, главный зритель спектакля, выходит в зону видимости — и Аггру начинает тошнить.

В этой крепости много орков, может быть, даже слишком много, но такой оттенок кожи и волосы — только у одного.

У того, за кого еще несколько минут назад она не задумываясь отдала бы жизнь.

Она видит только ничем не прикрытую спину Тралла, но точно знает, что это он. Не так она думала впервые увидеть его обнаженным...

Он медленно подходит к кровати, и Вол’джин, не прекращая ласкать себя, вскидывает голову, глядя ему прямо в глаза. В них столько неприкрытой страсти, восхищения и желания, что Аггре хочется, закричав, ворваться в комнату и вонзить нож в его сердце, вырвать язык и внутренности!..

Она благодарна всем богам, что не видит лица своего возлюбленного...

Вол'джин расслабленно откидывается на подушки и с игривой, абсолютно несвойственной ему улыбкой поднимает длинную, точно высеченную из цельного лазурита ногу. Он проводит большим пальцем по груди неподвижно стоящего Тралла и, спустившись ниже, к животу, внезапно легко пинает его. Покачнувшись, тот отступает на шаг, но уже через мгновение с рычанием набрасывается на Вол’джина и накрывает его собой.

Какое-то время они возятся — целуются или что-то говорят шепотом, не разобрать, — а потом Тралл отстраняется, и Аггра видит, что его рука покоится между широко разведенных ног Вол’джина, а пальцы поглаживают вход.

От отвращения и ярости ей сводит мышцы. Ее кулаки сжимаются так сильно, что ногти вонзаются в ладонь. Ей не хватает воздуха, каждый вздох дается ей с трудом.

Нарочито медленно Тралл вводит первый, чем-то обильно смазанный палец, и Вол’джин с хриплым рыком запрокидывает голову, обхватив рукой его предплечье.

Узкий вход, обрамленный светлыми, почти белыми волосками с искрами рыжины, раскрывается, впуская в себя все больше и больше, до последней фаланги. Тралл несколько раз изгибает кисть и, найдя нужный угол, начинает двигать рукой с влажным липким звуком.

Вол’джина будто подбрасывает на кровати, он весь изгибается, выставляя напоказ пах, впалый живот и выступающие ребра. Его рука, обхватывающая предплечье Тралла, задает жесткий быстрый темп. Он тихо грозно рычит, словно смертельно раненный, но все еще опасный зверь, и вскидывает бедра, ускоряя и без того бешеный ритм.

На пару мгновений Тралл берет его за плечо, прося замереть, добавляет смазки из какого-то кожаного мешочка, и вводит следующий палец, с трудом, но уверенно. Войдя до конца, он припадает к соскам Вол’джина и начинает вылизывать их, царапая клыками.

Видно, что он едва сдерживается, и только железная воля заставляет его быть совершенно не по-орочьи аккуратным, но не уберегает от резких порывистых движений.

Интересно, с ней бы он был таким же? Смог ли быть вообще? Или он — то самое отклонение, ошибка природы, которую привлекают только представители своего пола? А, может быть, он просто запутался? Или Вол’джин, да, именно Вол’джин его соблазнил! Ведь как же так можно... как же... Об этом ведь даже думать противно, мерзко... Кто в здравом уме и твердой памяти пойдет на такое добровольно? Здесь есть умысел, страшная тайна...

Аггра тихо оседает на пол и подтягивает колени к груди. Она не может никуда идти, у нее нет сил даже на то, чтобы злиться. В ее груди появляется сквозная черная дыра.

Рык Вол’джина становится все громче, и в какой-то момент, задрожав, он обхватывает основание своего члена и вцепляется Траллу в руку, прося остановится. Проходит секунда, и тролль расслабляется, но из его взгляда уходит всякая осмысленность. Он что-то тихо говорит Траллу, тот отвечает, несколько секунд они спорят о чем-то, но в конце концов последний сдается.

Он медленно убирает пальцы и тянется к любовнику за поцелуем, изогнув шею, чтобы не мешали клыки.

Какое-то время, на которое Аггра, сам не заметив, как, задерживает дыхание, они нежно целуются, целомудренно обнимая друг друга. Лишь в какой-то неуловимый момент объятия становятся более страстными, и, перекатившись, они, будто специально, ложатся на кровать так, что Аггра теперь видит их обоих в профиль.

Лежа между раздвинутых бедер Вол’джина, Тралл приподнимается и, поддавшись порыву, резко закидывает его ноги к себе на плечи, смазывает себя и начинает входить, положив ладонь ему на живот.

В первый момент Вол’джин вздрагивает и морщится, а потом вскидывает руки и хватает Тралла за косы, притягивая ближе к себе. Тот с рыком мотает головой и не сдвигается ни на миллиметр, продолжая входить медленно и осторожно, слегка покачивая бедрами.

Вол’джин с шипением подается вперед и, неестественно выгнувшись, поддевает его под подбородок длинными клыками, словно угрожая убить, а потом, резко выдохнув, опять откидывается на спину, разгоряченный и томный.

Его ствол налит силой, истекает предэякулятом, и головка влажно поблескивает фиолетовым, словно спелая ягода.

Наконец Тралл входит полностью и, замерев на секунду, начинает двигаться — сначала медленно, а затем все быстрее и быстрее. Его взгляд становится похотливым и яростным, и Аггра понимает, что впервые видит, как он теряет контроль и становится истинным орком, сыном своего народа.

Вол’джин гортанно тихо стонет и мечется по подушке, а Тралл вбивается в него так сильно, что кажется — еще чуть-чуть и затрещат кости. Он гладит и целует длинные напряженные ноги с четким рельефом мышц, лежащие на его плечах, и иногда хватается за ягодицы, раздвигая их, чтобы войти еще глубже.

Окончательно потеряв голову, он хватает Вол’джина за клык и притягивает к себе для быстрого глубокого поцелуя, а потом подхватывает под поясницу и, вздергивая его таз вверх, начинает входить почти вертикально, но очень скоро возвращается к исходной позиции.

Он пытается дотянуться до члена Вол’джина, но тот бьет его по рукам, а сам выгибается и мотает головой из стороны в сторону, будто в забытьи.

Аггра смотрит на него и уже не может злиться. Ему так хорошо, он так искренне и неподдельно выражает свое желание, что от него невозможно оторвать взгляд.

Смогла бы она сама так же? Может быть, это с ней что-то не так?

И будто в подтверждение закравшихся в душу сомнений, Вол’джин в очередной раз поворачивает голову — их с Аггрой взгляды неожиданно встречаются, и от этого так больно, как будто живот вспарывают тупым лезвием.

Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, и в глазах Вол’джина столько снисходительного сожаления и жалости, что Аггре хочется отмыться от них, словно от толстой корки грязи.

Кто он такой, чтобы жалеть ее? Почему думает, что имеет на это право?!

Сжав губы, Вол’джин отворачивается и протягивает руку к своему члену. Он ничего не говорит Траллу, а только приподнимается и целует его куда-то в шею.

Аггра следит за каждым его движением и мстительно думает, что теперь все они предназначены для нее, отравлены ее присутствием и его знанием о ее присутствии, намерением хранить тайну.

Если она не может забрать Тралла у Вол’джина, так хоть заберет Вол’джина у Тралла. Пусть один раз, пусть на несколько минут, но теперь, занимаясь сексом, он всегда будет вспоминать ее взгляд.

Тралл вздергивает верхнюю губу, обнажая зубы, и тоже обхватывает член любовника у самого основания и начинает двигать рукой, подстраиваясь под его ритм.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и двигаются так слаженно, что Аггре приходит в голову мысль, будто они вместе уже давно. Это началось не месяц и не два назад, а... может быть, даже в день их первой встречи?

Значит Тралл... обманывал ее? Он ничего не обещал, не клялся в вечной любви, но, казалось, просто потому что не нужно было никаких слов. Ведь все всегда знали, что они вместе, и сама Аггра знала тоже, не требуя доказательств и подтверждений...

Оказывается, даже непреложной клятвы было бы мало...

Она так уходит в свои мысли, что только двойной стон возвращает ее к реальности.

Вол’джин, изогнувшись дугой, выплескивается себе на живот и грудь, а Тралл наблюдает за ним уже не двигаясь, только тяжело и резко дыша. Он выходит из любовника и ложится рядом, когда тот расслабленно обмякает.

Даже не обтеревшись, они прижимаются друг к другу, и это объятие больше похоже на дружеское, столько в нем теплоты и поддержки.

Тралл отстраняется первым, с тихой улыбкой что-то говорит Вол’джину, и в его взгляде так много доброты и радости, что их можно почувствовать кожей.

Аггра понимает, что теперь-то, если не хочет быть замеченной, точно должна уйти, но у нее так кружится голова, что она боится упасть прямо тут, на пороге.

Лучше посидеть, придти в себя, и уже потом...

А, может быть, войти к ним прямо сейчас, с гордо поднятой головой, и посмотреть на вытянувшееся лицо Тралла?.. на поджавшего губы Вол’джина?.. На их замешательство, страх, попытки оправдаться?

Но ей не хватит сил, даже чтобы подняться на ноги...

Слабая, да, слабая, вот она какая. Вот почему Тралл предпочел ей тролля. Она не достойна быть рядом с ним, он это понял.

Сильная давно бы уже разорвала этих двоих на части...

...Или, может быть, рассказать всем? Обмолвится одному, двоим, и к утру уже вся крепость будет бурлить слухами, а через пару дней и весь остальной мир. Даже аспиды в Восточных Чумных землях будут шептаться о том, что лидер Орды теперь не заслуживает доверия...

...Начнется гражданская война, на смену Траллу придет новый лидер, кто-то вроде Гарроша, или, еще хуже, Альянс сметет их, подомнет под себя и поработит...

Не о таком мире она мечтала.

Ты слабая, Аггра, ты эгоистка, Тралл был прав, отвергнув тебя. Он все знал с самого начала, с самого начала...

Но, может быть... если постараться?.. Если стать достойной? В конце концов, кто родит Траллу наследника? Ему ведь нужен наследник! Кто будет защищать его от слухов? Ведь все знают, что они вместе...

Ведь должен же быть кто-то... Нет, не кто-то, она не потерпит другую рядом! Она, только она. Если уйдет сейчас, потеряет его навсегда.

О таком даже подумать страшно.

Аггра чувствует, как ее тело постепенно начинает наполняться силой. Руки перестают дрожать, дышать становится легче.

Вот, теперь можно идти. С новой целью и к цели. Пусть даже Тралл притронется к ней только один раз — чтобы зачать ребенка... Пусть. Она станет самой лучшей матерью и женой и воспитает наследника, который наконец-то установит мир во всем мире!

Аггра кидает последний взгляд на Вол’джина и Тралла. Они лежат, не прикасаясь друг к другу, но достаточно близко, и Вол’джин тихо рассказывает что-то, расплетая косы Тралла, а тот фыркает и улыбается.

Значит, все, решено.

Неожиданно легко Аггра поднимается на ноги, отступает в главную комнату и выходит, неслышно прикрыв за собой дверь.

У нее тихо покалывает в районе сердца и немеет рука, но она не обращает внимания.


End file.
